Luminaires are designed to produce a predetermined light distribution pattern in an area to be illuminated, such as areas found in indoor industrial, retail and similar lighting environments. Typically, luminaires include a ballast housing for supporting electrical hardware associated with the luminaire, and an optical assembly mounted to a lower end of the ballast housing. The optical assembly may include a lamp socket, a light source mounted in the lamp socket, and a reflector or refractor for providing the desired distribution of light from the light source. A lens may be mounted to a lower end of the optical assembly to enclose the light source within the reflector or refractor.
Typically, luminaires are mounted high above the surface to be illuminated by mounting the luminaire directly to the ceiling or ceiling supports, by suspending the luminaire from a large hook or threaded male pendant support that extends downwardly from the ceiling, or by mounting the luminaire directly to an electrical outlet box. Manufacturers of luminaires must therefore provide for these different approaches to mounting of the luminaire by either specific adaptation of the luminaire at the installation site or, alternatively, by providing mounting adaptors that accommodate the various kinds of installation requirements that may be encountered by the luminaire. During the installation process, electrical connections must be established between the electrical hardware of the luminaire and building power through the use of either a standard electrical cord and plug or by through-wiring in the electrical outlet box associated with the luminaire.
In the past, manufacturers of luminaires have typically shipped at least partially assembled luminaires to the installation site with the expectation that the luminaire will be supported by one or more installers during the installation process as the necessary mechanical and electrical connections are made. Thus, when a threaded pendent support is used, or the luminaire is mounted directly to an electrical outlet box, the luminaire must be manually held in place while the luminaire is mounted to the appropriate support and the required wiring connections are made. The installer must therefore concentrate on supporting the heavy luminaire at the mechanical and electrical connection site while at the same time being able to access the various tools required for installation of the luminaire. These tasks significantly add to the complexity of the installation process and greatly reduce the efficiency of the installer.
Thus, there is a need for a luminaire assembly that may be relatively easily installed at a mechanical and electrical connection site by a single installer. There is also a need for a luminaire assembly that is readily adaptable to a variety of mounting alternatives without requiring a variety of tools to complete the installation process. There is yet also a need for a luminaire assembly that does not require the full weight of the luminaire to be supported by the installer during the installation process.